1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet oscillation device and a droplet oscillation method.
2. Related Art
There are devices that oscillate a droplet on a substrate using Coulomb force by varying the voltage applied between electrodes and by varying the electric field between electrodes. With Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-119388 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-13598, proposed is stirring a minute volume of a specimen (droplet) by oscillating a droplet using Coulomb force.